Fire and Ash
by Generation 7
Summary: 'Thus the earth shall turn to Ash'. Everyone assumed that Ash was the chosen one. But with a powerful new trainer known as AZ arriving on the scene, Ash, his friends, and his Pokémon will uncover mysteries and face trials that none have faced before. But even with all this going on, one question will decide the fate of the world and all in it. 'Who is the true Chosen One'
1. -Book One-

_Quit. Don't quit. Noodles. Don't noodles. You are too concerned with what was and what will be. There's a saying. Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called a "present". - Master Oogway (Kung Fu Panda 2008)_

* * *

**Book One: 時間**

Started: 10/11/13

Completed: -/-/-


	2. Prologue: The Strongest Will Fall

**Prologue: The Strongest Will Fall**

_Diary: July 5_

Guyana, South America  
A new Pokémon was discovered deep in the jungle.

_Diary: July 10_

I christened the newly discovered Pokémon, Mew.

_Diary: Feb. 6_

Mew gave birth.  
The newborn is to be referred to as Mewtwo.

_Diary: September 1_

The Pokémon Mewtwo is far too powerful.  
It's no use...  
I am unable to control it!

**[04:20 A.M.] Pokémon Mansion, Kanto Region**

The violent quake from a nearby explosion distracted him from the journals, and he quickly and gracefully rose to his feet. Although his stature was unshaken by the loud disturbance, his expression was one of great concern, and he readied himself for battle. He clenched his hands and allowed a bright, purple energy to build up in his fists.

A second explosion. This one was quite literally upon the doorstep. A black cloud of smoke and debris billowed his way, but he remained standing, undaunted. A long, eerie silence followed. He looked on apprehensively, waiting for whatever would inevitably come his way. Just as the smoke began to dissipate, two rapidly spinning discs emerged from the fray. He launched his psychic energy toward them with precise aim, destroying them both. The number of discs seemed to multiply, however, and suddenly there were five or six sets hurdling after him. He, again, destroyed them all with relative ease—save the last pair. He somehow missed that one, and he paid for it dearly: The discs latched onto his wrists and ankles, like shackles.

He was then brought to his knees with a quick, but potent shock of electricity. He endured the pain well and again tried to build psychic energy in his fists. After failing to do so, he realized that the shackles had rendered his powers completely useless. He was now at the mercy of whoever his captor was. After a few long moments of his humiliating incarceration, a large group of humans moved in and surrounded him with some sort of weapon aimed directly at him, he supposed, in case he tried to escape (as if he could). His eyes narrowed, recognizing their uniform.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy," commented the leader as he strolled right up to him, his shoes scuffing the ground as he stopped directly in front of his nose. "Really, I expected more of a fight. It seems you've lost your touch in the years since I last saw you. I'll be sure to fix that."

"**_You._**"

"Ah, you seem to recognize me."

"_**It would be impossible for me to forget you, Giovanni. The question is, how do you remember me?**_"

"I think you underestimate the scientific prowess of my research team," Giovanni said. "Besides, there were records: hand-written journals, electronic data, research papers. I poured years and millions of dollars into you. Did you honestly think a simple wipe of my memory—however strong—would prevent, much less deter, me from finding you again?"

Silence.

The shackles tightened and another, more powerful jolt of electricity shook him. The pain was excruciating, so much so that his vision went fuzzy and left a loud ringing in his ears. The shock subsided and he gasped in a much-needed breath of air. He wanted to stand, but all energy had abandoned him. After sorting through the white noise buzzing in his mind, he weakly lifted his head and, without a trace of fear in his voice, asked with a sneer, "**_What do you want?_**"

Giovanni smirked and he opened his mouth to speak. "I believe that you remember the young Ketchum boy."

His eyes flashed in rage. "_**You want me to kill the boy who saved me.**_"

"No, that would be too kind. You will crush his spirit by destroying what he cares about the most. His friends."

"_**What makes you think that I will comply?**_"

Giovanni chuckled. "I am afraid that you will have no choice in the matter."

He pulled a small remote from his pocket and pressed a button. The resulting pain was even worse than before. Before his vision entirely left him, he saw Giovanni stand over him. "Goodbye Mewtwo."


	3. -Book One: Arc One-

_"Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame, whatever the cost." - The War Doctor (Day of the Doctor 2013)_

* * *

**Arc One: 過去**

Started: 17/11/13

Completed: -/-/-


	4. Chapter One: A Lesson in History

**Chapter One: A Lesson in History**

Canalave City was home to one of the largest libraries in the world. But even so, it was quite surprising to see two champions deciding to meet there. Especially since one of them hasn't been seen in a decade.

**[16:27 P.M.] Canalave City, Sinnoh Region**

"Return!" shouted Red as his Charizard transformed into a beam of energy and shot into the Pokéball in his hand. Red pocketed the red and white capsule and turned to face the building in front of him.

"So this is the famous Canalave Library," he muttered, oblivious to all the stares focused on him. He glanced down at his watch. "Couple of minutes early." He shrugged his shoulders and decided to head into the library anyway.

As he entered he was greeted by enormous bookshelves, filled with countless books. He turned to the receptionist next to the door.

"Excuse me. Do you know where I can find the history section?" he asked.

"Third floor, on the left," the receptionist replied, without looking up.

"Thank you," Red said and then headed towards the stairs.

When he reached the third floor, he turned left to see a familiar face waving at him.

"Cynthia," he said after approaching her, "Why am I here?"

"Straight to business as always, Red," she sighed. "Well anyway, I called you here because I believe that I have made a monumental discovery," she continued excitedly, "and it concerns you and your brother."

"Go on," Red prompted, now quite interested.

They both sat down as Cynthia started speaking, "I was at Professor Rowan's Lab, when Professor Oak called."

"Why were you there?" Red asked.

"Professor Rowan called me because he believed that he had come up with a theory to explain what evolution is. Sadly Oak's call interrupted his explanation."

"Well carry on then," Red said. Cynthia nodded and continued.

"Oak wanted to check up on Professor Rowan's research, but the conversation later turned to Ash. After the conversation I managed to piece together a theory about him. After he had defeated the Kanto Battle Frontier he mentioned to Professor Oak about a Pokémon he met at Cameran Palace in the sovereign city-state of Rota. He said that the Pokémon was learning techniques from a human."

"I've heard that a long time ago Pokémon were sometimes taught by humans through uncommonly close bonds," Red said while staring out the window, looking toward Iron Island. "But there hasn't been a mention of such a bond between a Pokémon and a human for several centuries. It is widely thought that he and other members of that secret society had disappeared."

"Well, now you'll understand why I invited you here. I have a theory, and now I can finally confide in someone," Cynthia spoke. "I think there's reason to believe that Ash can connect to Pokémon using such bonds described in the legends of centuries past!"

"What? That's impossible!" Red was absolutely astounded and jerked to attention in his seat.

"Oh, it's possible. And because of that, Ash is also directly connected to the force called Evolution."

"Hold on! What are you talking about, connected? How can a boy be connected to a Pokémon so strongly, to say nothing of a connection to a Pokémon phenomenon?"

"You know how your Charizard transformed in your battle against Mewtwo in Cerulean Cave?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah, but all I know about it is that it had something to do with Mr. Fuji's stones."

"Well, Professor Sycamore of the Kalos region is researching this phenomenon and has labelled it Mega Evolution," Cynthia explained. "This happens when the mind of a human and the soul of a Pokémon become one. Ash's connection to Pokémon is just a much more powerful version of this phenomenon."

"This sounds unbelievable," Red responded.

"This is exactly why I'm finally telling you about what I've been thinking for the past year!" Cynthia replied with enthusiasm written all over her features. "I knew that if I ever mentioned such a thing to anyone, they wouldn't fathom the possibility. But since you've experienced this phenomenon first-hand, as I did while training in the Tower of Mastery, I know that I can finally tell someone about this!"

"It happened to your Pokémon as well!" Red exclaimed, shock written all over his face.

"With my Garchomp," she said while holding up her wrist. "This bracelet holds a key stone which, when used in conjunction with a species specific Mega-Stone, in the case of my Garchomp the Mega Stone would be a Garchompite, will cause a Pokémon to Mega Evolve. The Mega Stones were created when the Hero of Ideals activated the Ultimate Weapon in Kalos. I should warn you that even with the correct Mega Stone, Mega Evolution will only work if you have forged a strong bond with the Pokémon in question. Only a certain type of trainer has the true connection needed for infallible Mega Evolution. And I believe that the trainers in question would be you and Ash. You have almost instantly befriended every Pokémon that you have encountered in his journey."

"I'm really surprised that you've been holding such a theory back for so long, but why us? Even with all this factored in, evolution is still only experienced by Pokémon."

"Even so, I know in my gut that you do have such a connection, both to Pokémon and this phenomenon."

"Why?"

"The day Ash started his Pokémon journey, he claimed he saw a Ho-Oh. No one but your protégé, Ethan Gold, had seen one since the fall of the Bell and Brass Towers one hundred and fifty years ago, and he couldn't even get close to it."

"No. That's unbelievable. That's ridiculous. Ash may have seen some other Pokémon and could've easily mistaken it for a Ho-Oh!"

"That's exactly what I said when Oak told me. But ever since the day Ash got his first Pokémon, he thought about the possibility. I warrant you, that I've also thought long and hard about it, and I've decided that Ash wasn't mistaken. He actually saw the legendary Ho-Oh."

"Incredible… He's just a child and yet he's seen a Pokémon people have searched their entire lives for!"

"I know it's difficult to believe, but trust me. That Ho-Oh is the reason why I know that Ash is connected so strongly and to Evolution. Here's my reasoning: Ho-Oh is best known for its historical residence in the Bell Tower along with Lugia, who resided in Brass Tower, both in Ecruteak City in the Johto Region. However, it is _why_ Ho-Oh and Lugia came to reside in the two towers that is most relevant to our discussion about Ash and Evolution."

"How so? Their reason for descending upon the towers is common knowledge."

"True, but you and I both know that the history behind their descent is not well established beyond academic circles. You recall the conflict between the Hero of Truth and the Hero of Ideals, correct?"

"Hmm… Yes, I am very familiar with the story," Red affirmed knowingly. "Their squabble over rule of Unova and Kalos drove the regions into utter chaos. Their conflict extended much further, plunging other lands into respective periods of technological stagnation. Those dark ages lasted three centuries."

"Yes, the Three Hundred Years War, the collapse of the classical civilizations of Pokémopolis and Pokélantis, finally culminating at the Battle of Rota about two and a half thousand years ago. And what happened then?"

"The city of Ecruteak was chosen as a neutral location to end the war, the Treaty of Ecruteak City was signed, and the involved nations entered similar periods of cultural renaissance. But where are you going with this?" Red asked with great intrigue.

"The Bell and Brass Towers were also erected to honor the war's end and Ho-Oh and Lugia descended upon the towers," Cynthia explained. "Most people understand those towers to be a monument to a new era of peace and cooperation between humans and Pokémon, but nobody has ever questioned why Ho-Oh and Lugia descended upon the towers in the first place. To be realistic, they needn't have bothered with such a gesture. Monuments to peace would've sufficed, but those legendary Pokémon chose to come and take up residence. Why?"

"Didn't they come because they too saw the need to foster the relationship between humans and Pokémon? That is how the story has been told since it first happened."

"Perhaps... but don't you think it's suspicious that we've simply assumed this is the case? Also, isn't it possible that this reason is an oversimplification of real events, told over and over, and reduced down each time for the sake of narration?"

A pregnant pause settled in the midst of the two Pokémon trainers' conversation. Cynthia's supposition was unquestionably valid. The quaint laws of nature dictated that stories not only become embellished by grander tales with each iteration, but that they also lose context and shorten in length for convenience. Red stroked his chin tightly and furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Now that the prospect had been brought up, it was very possible that this particular tale had become self-aggrandized and had lost the specifics over the years.

"If that is indeed the case, the public would be in for quite a shock," Red suggested. "Are you saying that Ho-Oh and Lugia did not recognize a new era of interspecies cooperation?"

"Hardly, Red! I think that Ho-Oh and Lugia certainly observed the new bond formed between humans and Pokémon and wished to acknowledge it, but I think that there's a simpler reason for their coming," Cynthia replied.

"What could that be?"

"I believe Ho-Oh and Lugia were honoring the sacrifice of Sir Aaron, Hero of the Wave," Cynthia said slowly and delicately.

"The knight, who, according to legend, single-handedly ended the Three-Hundred Years war?" Red asked.

"The same. Furthermore, I believe that Ho-Oh and Lugia not only descended upon the Bell and Brass Towers because Sir Aaron had passed away, but also because they were waiting for someone like him to return—a hero, if you will. The way I see it, the Three Hundred Years War began as a squabble between two heroes, but ended centuries later because of a third. The Heroes of Truth and Ideals fought with Reshiram and Zekrom respectively. It stands to reason that Sir Aaron fought alongside Kyurem, as the Hero of Balance.

"Anyway, I'm getting slightly of topic. I think it is only natural then that just as the Bell and Brass towers symbolized the peace between Ideals and Truth, Lugia and Ho-Oh watched over those towers waiting for a 'hero' who recognized this peace. However, they were kept waiting for far too long, and after the fire of Bell Tower the two Pokémon must've fled in order to search for a hero as opposed to idly waiting for an apparition. And when they do find that person, they will come back to the remains of the Bell and Brass Towers."

"I apologize Cynthia," Red said. "But your theory cannot be accurate. There have been plenty of people, heroes like Sir Aaron to have emerged through the ages! I can recall the story of one hero who put an end to a Spiritomb's rampage five centuries ago and an friend of mine on Iron Island has been training in the same discipline as Sir Aaron for quite some time, albeit in an unorthodox fashion. Yet neither Ho-Oh nor Lugia have returned! I highly doubt Ash and I signaled the return of those two legendary Pokémon if people like that do not qualify as this 'hero'."

"Well countered, my friend, but it isn't merely the skill of Sir Aaron that I believe Ho-Oh and Lugia are seeking," Cynthia responded.

"What is it then?" Red asked.

"It is said in another ancient legend that when the souls of humans and Pokémon can commune, upon the emergence of a trainer with the ability to touch the souls of Pokémon, Ho-Oh will appear from the heavens, correct?" Cynthia asked. "What do you think it means to be able to touch the souls of Pokémon?"

"I'll take the bait and let you answer that," Red chuckled to himself. "What do you supposed it is?"

"I believe it is the unwavering will to sacrifice one's self. That is what it means. Take all three heroes in the war. Each sacrificed everything they had in order to pursue ideals, truth, or peace between the two. They gave their lives for each respective cause and were known as heroes as a consequence. And Ash—"

"— sorry Cynthia," Red interrupted, clearly not convinced. "You can't possibly suggest that Ash has the unwavering will to sacrifice himself for a cause! He's just a boy!"

"That's where you and I differ," Cynthia replied, ready to quell Red's doubt. "We differ not on the basis of subjective opinion, but on the basis of objective information. You knew Ash only before he got his Pokémon and I'm sure you've already enough seen proof of my suspicions about his loyalty and bravery. I don't suppose you recall his Pikachu from any of his battles that you have watched, have you? Do you know how far Ash is willing to go to save that little Pokémon?"

"Hmm, yes I do," Red replied, letting his mind search his memories. "Brock has been keeping an eye on him and he told me that when Dawn caught up to him after the two of them got separated, he risked his life to save his Pikachu from an enormous exploding mech. I'd say it was maybe twenty meters high or so."

"Have you ever seen a trainer ever do that for any of their Pokémon?"

"No. No, I haven't," Red replied slowly, still massaging his chin.

"I rest my case. Ash and you are the only humans I know who would go to such lengths for his Pokémon, or any Pokémon even. Brock's tales about him is only a small sample of his journey. He has been through many, many more harrowing experiences with Pokémon than I believe you or I will ever encounter."

"Do you honestly believe so Cynthia?" Red asked politely. "You love Pokémon very dearly. It's hard to imagine anyone with a greater conviction to Pokémon than you."

"I could say the same to you. But between that boy and I, there is simply no comparison," Cynthia replied somberly. "I've heard from Oak about him calling upon the North Wind to save Arbor Forest from total destruction forty-three years ago and I've seen him single-handedly prevent the Earth's flooding four years ago. For him, both were narrow escapes from death. I your case you risked your life to capture Mewtwo, and you have saved your friends on many occasions. You both are lucky to still be alive."

Another permeating silence filled the conversation. Red paused his chin stroking, remembering Oak's recount of his travels through time and recalling the impending collapse of the planet's biosphere. As he looked upon the champion on the other side of the table, Red Ketchum could see how sure Cynthia Apologue was about this.

"He is the avatar of self-sacrifice. He is the only one I know who could ever truly touch the souls of Pokémon. There is nothing he wouldn't do to save the lives of Pokémon, even if it meant dying in the process…" Cynthia continued slowly. "When Ash first received Pikachu, it was incredibly disobedient for reasons Oak still doesn't understand. But it soon became apparent that in such a short amount of time, Ash and Pikachu have become beyond best friends, no doubt about that. Ash has touched that little Pokémon Oak found in Viridian Forest, and he has touched every Pokémon he has encountered since."

"Well, with such an argument, you've got me convinced," Red said, enjoying this conversation, discussing revelations that the boy in question had absolutely no comprehension or awareness of. However, one question remained.

"But I still don't see how he is somehow connected to Evolution. Were you going to…?"

"Ah! Yes! I digress. All Professor Rowan managed to say about Evolution was that it is related to the Original One, and I think you two are the trainers with the ability to touch souls. Yes?" Cynthia took her hands, folded them, and placed them on her lap and she closed her eyes, ready for the last words. "Well, I think there's only one thing left to conclude."

"What is that?" Red knew that whatever came up next was the moment he was called here in the first place, so he didn't want to miss a single word of Cynthia's answer. Leaning forward he beckoned, "Tell me, what is it?"

In response, Cynthia opened her closed eyes and flashed a grin across her face. This was it.

"I think you are the last Guardians of Aura."


	5. Chapter Two: A Lecture on Creation

Before you read this chapter, I should tell you that our narrator is an actual person describing these events. They are a canonical character who will make a later appearance.

* * *

**Chapter One: A Lecture on Creation**

"There are many myths concerning the creation of the universe," said Professor Silktree, founder of the Alph Research Lab, standing in a school lecture hall. "Almost all involve some sort of deity that creates the world and everything in it. The most widely accepted theory is the Big Bang theory, featuring the creator god Arceus. This theory branched of to Taoism, a theory accepted by the Chinese as their culture did not accept Pokémon and viewed them as demons. This lead to Pokémon becoming extinct in China. Anyway, back to the creation theory. It goes like this:"

**[~~:~~ ~.~.] ? (The Void), 13.7 billion years ago**

_In the beginning, there was only  
__a churning turmoil of chaos._

Before the universe there was nothing. Nothingness is a hard concept to grasp. Pure nothingness does not have time or space. It is practically impossible to imagine. Nothing existed, but existence is not a correct term because for something to exist, there must be time-space. And without time-space, you cannot describe nothing.

_At the heart of chaos, where all_  
_things became one, appeared an Egg._

With the first light to touch the universe, an egg came into existence. It seemed to be simultaneously all sizes, shape, and colour. It existed in all of time and space. This was the universe's first breath. The first life. Inside of that egg was Arceus.

_Having tumbled from the vortex, the_  
_Egg gave rise to the Original One._

From the impossible egg, a being hatched. A white quadrupedal creature called Arceus.

_From itself, two beings the Original_  
_One did make._

Arceus laid eggs, and the eggs hatched. These three eggs were as impossible as the first. The two beings are known as Dialga, Sentinel of Time, and Palkia, Guardian of Space. These names were given to them by the early Sinnoh inhabitants. The third was erased from myths, Giratina, Ruler of the Distortion World.

_Time started to spin._  
_Space began to expand._

This was the creation of our universes, as well as many others. The Distortion World being one of them.

_From itself again, three living things_  
_the Original One did make._

These are the Pokémon of spirit. They were hatched from the same egg, making them linked. Uxie, the Pokémon of Knowledge, Mesprit, the Pokémon of Emotions, and Azelf, the Pokémon of Will.

_The two beings wished, and from them,_  
_matter came to be._

This was how matter was created. Before there was space and time for matter, yet there was none. The first three Pokémon combined their power to create matter. This is called the Big Bang.

_The three living things wished, and_  
_from them, spirit came to be._

The spirit Pokémon created spirit, giving them their collective name. These spiritual values were given to all of existence, for living creatures to use.

_The world created, the Original One_  
_took to unyielding sleep..._

Here Arceus left to go beyond all of the universes in existence and has been asleep ever since. It is not known what Arceus is waiting for, but it is said that it will awake when it is needed. Whether that is the end of the universes or something else, no-one knows. But one thing that all myths involving Arceus agree on is that Arceus will, definitely, return.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

Uploaded: 02/12/13


End file.
